


the pact

by calciseptine



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine/pseuds/calciseptine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When don Veleno's son runs away from home, a favor is asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pact

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prologue to a story I started writing a few years ago. Unfortunately, I started it at the same time I began to lose interest in this fandom. Basically, it would have been a canon rehash, but this time with less circumstance and more D59 porn.
> 
> (Also, Shamal and Romario are cousins. How tight would that be?)

When Dino is sixteen and still under the Arcobaleno Reborn's brutal tutelage, two of the most powerful mafia bosses sit down for an informal conversation in Palermo, at an exclusive café with expensive espresso and the best lemon cake in the Mediterranean.

The first man is the ninth boss of the Cavallone famiglia, don Giorgio Cavallone. The second man is the eighth boss of the Veleno famiglia, don Alessandro Veleno III. Both men are dressed in fine, tailored, and dark three piece suits; both have fashionable mustaches on their upper lip and a heavy signet ring on their right hand; and both pull out hand rolled cigarettes and compliment the other on their choice of tobacco.

"I have a favor to ask of you," don Veleno says once the small talk has been exhausted and the customary silence has been stretched. "It concerns my son, Alessandro."

Finished with his espresso, don Cavallone flags a smartly dressed waiter down for another. He raises an eyebrow when he turns back to the other man. "The pianist's son, yes?"

"Lavina's," don Veleno concedes with a vague tilt of his head. "She died this past month of terminal brain cancer. I was—"

The man drops the sentence and reaches for the inner pocket of his shed suit coat. His hand trembles. Don Cavallone politely averts his eyes and drags deep on his own tobacco. He knows what it is like to be devastated by the death of a woman he loved, so he does not begrudge don Veleno the moments it takes for him to regain composure.

"Alessandro did not learn that Lavina was his mother for obvious reasons," don Veleno continues when his hands are once again steady. "Even Maria insisted and swore that she would raise him like her own, treat him and love him as she did Bianchi. It is a public secret and everyone knows Alessandro is a bastard, but for his sake it is important to pretend otherwise. I'm sure the only person who did not know was Alessandro himself."

"Considering recent events, I am not sure that keeping the illegitimacy of your child a secret from himself is the wisest course of action," don Cavallone interrupts. "Timoteo is a fine man to emulate, but not in that regard."

"Well, then I am thankful my son is not yet old enough to properly aim a gun," don Veleno replies. Both men laugh at the joke, but their laughter is hollow and it was too sincere a statement to be a joke. They take a few silent sips of their drinks and scrape a bit of lemon cake crumbs from their plates, both thinking of their sons and Timoteo's angry adoptive boy before they continue.

"Alessandro did, however, learn that Lavina was his mother," don Veleno resumes, running a thumb over the corner of his mustache. "He was so terribly angry, Giorgio. He stormed into my office and claimed that I had killed her! It was maid gossip no doubt—very few knew of Lavina's condition—but the boy was absolutely convinced that I would try to kill him as well. My only son!"

Don Cavallone stubs his cigarette out on the ash tray. "And what do you think must be done?"

"I have tried to bring him back," don Veleno answers. "My men have brought him back to the villa twice, but he ran away both times. Then I shipped him off to that boarding school in Naples that you sent your son to, but he just ran away from there as well. He is terribly stubborn. He will not stop until he has his way."

"He is like his father," don Cavallone interrupts, a smile curling the corners of his handsome mouth. Then, more seriously, "What makes you think he will let me take care of him?"

"He won't," the other, younger man replies. "But I am not asking that of you, old friend. I only ask that you watch him and keep me informed of his doings. My famiglia is strong, but we are small. I have two hundred men at most, and all of them have cared for and interacted with Alessandro since he was a baby. I need someone to watch him who he will not recognize. Originally, I was going to ask Timoteo, but with the recent rumors about the coup d'état, I thought it best to come to you."

"The trouble we have with our sons," don Cavallone murmurs. He shakes his wheat blond head and gives don Veleno a harmless grin, at the same time raising his large hand and making a simple 'come here' gesture. A man in his late twenties with a slim mustache and rectangular wire glasses separates himself from the shadows and walks over to their table. "Consider it taken care of, Alessandro."

"Thank you."

"Nonsense," don Cavallone cuts in. "Romario has been looking after Dino since he was Alessandro's age. He knows how to handle stubborn boys, don't you Romario?"

The man bows his head silently as don Veleno assesses him, from the tips of his scuffed leather shoes to the ends of his short dark hair, cut close to his scalp. When the man does not flinch beneath his scrutiny, don Veleno tells him, "My men have tracked my son to Milan. How quickly can you be there?"

"Tonight," Romario replies, hands crosses behind his back, stance solid, gaze unwavering. "I have a cousin there; a doctor named Shamal."

"Good," don Veleno says curtly as don Cavallone drowns his teeth in the last of his bitter espresso. "There is one more thing, Romario."

"Sir?"

"My son refuses to respond to Alessandro Veleno anymore," don Veleno says. "Instead, he took the name that Lavina gave him: Gokudera. Hayato Gokudera."


End file.
